starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (banda sonora)
| editor = | artista de cubierta = | ilustrador = | dibujante = | tintero = | letras = | colorista = | publicador = Sony Classical | fecha de estreno = 4 de mayo de 1999 | tipo de media = | paginas = | dimensiones = | peso = | isbn = | genero = Clásico, Música cinematográfica | asunto = | canon = | era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | linea del tiempo = 32 ABY | serie = | numero = | sigue a = | seguido de = }} La banda sonora de ''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' fue compuesta por John Williams, e interpretada por la y publicada por la Discográfica Sony Classical. Edición original 1 disco thumb|250px|Carátula de la banda sonora Lista de temas #Star Wars Main Title and The Arrival at Naboo (2:55) #Duel of the Fates (4:14) #Anakin's Theme(3:05) #Jar Jar's Introduction and The Swim to Otoh Gunga(5:07) #The Sith Spacecraft and The Droid Battle (2:37) #The Trip to the Naboo Temple and The Audience with Boss Nass (4:07) #The Arrival at Tatooine and The Flag Parade (5:07) #He Is the Chosen One (3:53) #Anakin Defeats Sebulba (4:24) #Passage Through the Planet Core (4:40) #Watto's Deal and Kids at Play (4:57) #Panaka and the Queen's Protectors (3:24) #Queen Amidala and The Naboo Palace (4:51 #The Droid Invasion and The Appearance of Darth Maul (5:14) #Qui-Gon's Noble End (3:48) #The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral (3:09) #Augie's Great Municipal Band and End Credits (9:37) Tiempo total: 74:23 Edición limitada 2 discos thumb|250px|Carátula de la banda sonora. Edición 2 discos. En el año 2000, debido a las favorables críticas salió a la venta una edición de colección que incluía absolutamente todo el audio de principio a fin de la película que no fueran diálogos ni efectos de sonido. Inclusive, la Fanfárrea de Tewnty Century Fox que accedieron colocar con el único motivo de que sea la que John Williams tocó con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Además la edición traía nuevo contenido, incluyendo pistas mucho más cortas y el Duelo de los Destinos en versión Dialogada (la misma que se usó para el corto del cine en 1999) Lista de temas Disco 1 #Fox Fanfare (0:23) Conspiración de la Federación de Comercio/Invasión de Naboo #Star Wars Main Title (1:24) #Boarding The Federation Battleship (2:31) #Death Warrant For Qui-Gon And Obi-Wan (1:18) #Fighting The Destroyer Droids (1:44) #Queen Amidala Warns The Federation (2:23) #The Droid Invasion (1:00) Aventura Submarina #Swimming To Otoh Gunga (0:56) #Inside The Bubble City (3:05) #Attack Of The Giant Fishv (1:37) Darth Sidious y pasaje por el Núcleo del Planeta #Darth Sidious (1:04) Rescatando a la Reina Amidala #The Giant Squid And The Attack On Theed (1:18) #Qui-Gon And Obi-Wan Rescue The Queen (2:09) #Fighting The Guards (1:42) #Escape From Naboo (2:04) #Enter Darth Maul (1:07) Destino: Tatooine, Hogar de Anakin Skywalker #The Arrival At Tatooine (2:28) #Street Band of Mos Espa (1:16) #Padmé Meets Anakin (1:12) #Desert Winds (Bonus Track) (1:28) #Jar Jar's Run-In With Sebulba (1:18) #Anakin's Home And The Introduction To Threepio (2:42) La Conspiración de las Fuerzas Oscuras #Darth Sidious And Darth Maul (1:12) Qui-Gon y Anakin #Talk Of Podracing (2:58) El destino de El Elegido #Watto's Deal/Shmi And Qui-Gon Talk (2:24) #Anakin, Podrace Mechanic (1:38) #The Racer Roars To Life/Anakin's Midi-Chlorian Count (1:24) #Darth Maul And The Sith Spacecraft (1:00) #Mos Espa Arena Band (0:53) #Watto's Roll Of The Die (1:59) #The Flag Parade (1:14) #Sebulba's Dirt Hand/Qui-Gon's Pep Talk (1:37) La victoria de Anakin #Anakin Defeats Sebulba (2:17) La multitud aclama #Hail To The Winner, Anakin Skywalker (1:13) Música folk de Mos Espa #The Street Singer (1:13) Tiempo total: 57:27 Disco 2 :Hacia Coruscant, Palpatine y el Senado #Anakin Is Free (5:04) #Qui-Gon And Darth Maul Meet (1:48) #Anakin And Group To Coruscant (4:11) La Estrategia de Palpatine #The Queen And Palpatine (0:41) Qui-Gon ante Yoda #High Council Meeting (2:37) Consejo de Guerra y una alianza con los gungans #The Senate (1:12) #Anakin's Test (3:41) #Qui-Gon's Mission/Obi-Wan's Warning (3:47) #Nute and Rune Confer With Darth Sidious (0:29) #The Queen And Group Land On Naboo (2:19) #Jar Jar Leads Group To The Gungans (2:25) #War Plans (2:31) Preludio a la Guerra #Darth Sidious Receives News Of The Gungan Army (0:25) #The Gungans March (0:57) La Gran Batalla comienza #The Queen And Her Group Sneak Back To The Palace (0:18) #The Battle Begins (0:24) #The Republic Pilots Take Off Into Space (1:26) La batalla continúa #Activate The Droids (0:44) #The Gungans Fight Back (0:24) #The Duel Begins (0:51) #Anakin Takes Off In Spaceship (0:47) #The Duel Continues (0:59) #The Battle Rages On (1:59) #Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan And Darth Maul Continue Battle (1:22) La Guerra y su Oscuridad #Qui-Gon, Darth Maul And The Invisible Wall (0:14) #The Gungans Retreat And The Queen Surrenders (2:18) #The Death Of Qui-Gon And The Surrender Of The Gungans (2:28) El bien triunfa sobre el mal #The Tide Turns/The Death Of Darth Maul (3:24) #The Queen Confronts Nute And Rune (1:47) #The Funeral of Qui-Gon (1:18) Desfile de la victoria #The Parade (1:24) Títulos #End Credits (8:14) #Duel of the Fates (Dialogue Version) (4:21) Tiempo total: 67:04 Véase también *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de El Retorno del Jedi]] Categoría: Bandas Sonoras Originales